Framed
by Philomena Kuroi
Summary: Kai is arrested for a crime he didn't commit. Yaoi ReiKai. Better then it sounds, trust me. R
1. Caught

Ok, I just got this idea and I felt the need to write it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade, to be blank. 

"Speech."

'Thought.'

::Computer, loudspeaker or someone on TV.::

"*Speaking in Russian*"

*************************

A shadowy figure crept amongst the bushes that surrounding the Russian BBA centre.  He swiftly dodged from the view of the CCTV cameras that led up to the door of the building.  When he got to the door he examined the complex lock closely, after a while he decided that he could not open it without setting off an alarm.  He fumbled around in his bag and pulled out a grappler hook and began to scale the wall.  It took about three minutes for him to reach the fourth floor, his destination.  He climbed up onto the thick windowsill, placed the grappler hook back into his bag and pulled out a small red pocketknife.  He began picking the lock with it as quietly as he could.  The lock fell off and landed on the ground with a quiet clatter, the shadow then pushed open the window and climbed in.  He looked around the room, this was too easy.  He walked up to a tall file cabinet and slid open the bottom draw.  He flicked quickly through the files until he got to the one he needed, grinning he pulled it out and slid it into his backpack.  He turned to the computer sitting on the other side of the room and dashed quickly to it pulling out his pocketknife again.  He turned it on and took no time in hacking on to the network.  He pulled a floppy disk out of his pocket and inserted it, in a matter of seconds a Trojan appeared on the screen, ::Caution, a virus has been discovered, would you like to clean the file?::  No.  The figure smiled as he saw each file on the computer disappear one by one then shut off completely.  He slipped the disk out and made for the window he had come in through.  Just as fast as he had been coming in, he escaped, with the file.

The Bladebreakers walked along the street on the way to the hospital.  Kenny was typing on Dizzi (A/N: Who would've guessed.), Tyson was complaining to Max about having had to wake up so early, Max was laughing at him and Kai was walking ahead in an attempt to block Tyson out.  Tyson quietened down as they entered the hospital and began to find more interest in his surroundings.  Kai left his teammates and walked up to the woman at the counter.

"*Hi, may we see Rei Kon please?*" He asked, trying to be as polite as possible.

"*Yes, you may.  You're the Bladebreakers right?*" She said smiling at him.

"*That's right.*" He replied.

"*Ok, third door on the right.*" She pointed down a long hallway.  Kai nodded and returned to his friends.

"Follow me." He said walking off down the corridor.  The rest of the team followed him as he led them to Rei's room.  Max giggled quietly as Tyson ranted about how moody Kai was,

"Are you sue he's the moody one?" He laughed making Tyson fume,

"At least I'm not a blonde bimbo." Tyson said ruffling Max's hair, causing them both to start laughing.  Kai sent them a death glare, shutting them up immediately, he roughly shoved them into the cold, white sterilized room and shut the door behind them.  Rei blinked open his eyes as the door creaked open, and smiled as he saw who it was.

"Hey guys." He said weakly.  Max found a seat at the bottom of Rei's bed, Kenny and Tyson pulled up a chair each and Kai went to lean against a wall.

"Hey Rei." Tyson replied, "How ya feelin'?"

"Better." He said smiling up at him.

"Rei, am I a bimbo?" Max asked causing Rei, Tyson and the innocent nurse who was currently in the room to burst out laughing.  Rei was about to say something when three policemen burst into the room, two rushed over to Kai and placed tight handcuffs on him.

"Kai Hiwatari, you are under arrest for theft."

*************************

Dun, dun, dun.  Hope you liked. Please review, please.  


	2. Unexpected find

Hey peeps, thanks for reviewing.

Disclaimer: I will inform you when I own Beyblade, which I don't.

************************

Kai struggled in the grip of the two policemen,

"What's going on?" Asked Kenny, who was attempting to remain calm in this sticky situation.

"Mr. Hiwatari here, robbed the BBA research centre last night, we have it on tape.  Watch." Commanded the officer.  He slipped a videotape labelled evidence into the VCR at the base of the TV in Rei's room.  The screen flashed to life as he turned it on, they all watched in shock as the TV showed images of a figure, who was clearly Kai, sneak around the BBA centre and retrieve some files from a cabinet.

"This is CCTV footage from the Russian BBA centre, there is no way to deny that it was your friend."  The third officer said cockily, "Take him away."  They marched out the room with Kai in their hold.  Rei reached out for him as a tear rolled down his cheek,

"KAI!" He screamed.  Tyson and the rest of the Bladebreakers ran over to him as he broke down in tears.

"Rei, Rei.  Listen to me; we will get to the bottom of this.  Just calm down." Said Max, as he took on his mature attitude.  Rei continued to cry as Max and Tyson hugged him tightly.  The nurse who had just walked in rushed over to his side,

"He's feeling very vulnerable right now, that resent action must have stirred this up." She said, injecting some clear, white liquid into his arm.  Rei fell limp in his friends' arms and they rested him on the bed.  Kenny got up and walked to the door,

"I'm gonna go call Mr. Dickenson and try to figure out what's going on here, you stay here and look after Rei." He left the room, closing the behind him.

******At the Police Station******

They pushed Kai down a dark, damp corridor and into an equally dark room.  The only light was a broken, faded lamp above a wooden table.  Kai was forced down into a chair in front of the table, opposite a tall, brown haired man wearing a brown suit.  The policemen walked to opposite corners of the room, whilst watching Kai suspiciously.  The tall man in front of Kai rested his hands on the table,

"Where are the files?" He demanded Kai glared back at him.

"I didn't do it, so I don't know."  He said calmly.  The man gave Kai a cold glare that challenged even the cold-hearted Russian's nerves.

"I'll ask you again, where are they?" He demanded again with a little more force this time.

"And I'll tell you again, I don't know." Kai replied, also putting more force into his voice.  The man glared at Kai again before turning his attention to the two others in the room,

"Lock him up."  They took the struggling Kai away, they walked down the same corridor they come in by and stopped at a damp cell.  They pushed him in and locked his hands together in clamps attached to the wall.  They sneered as they locked the door and walked away.  Kai sighed and closed his eyes; he must've fallen asleep because when he woke up, it was dark outside.  The quiet jingle of keys could be heard as a shadowy figure unlocked the door to his cell.  The person crept in and closed the door behind them.  Kai looked up at them and gasped as they walked into the little bit of light left in the cold room.

"Rei," Kai whispered, "What are you doing here?"  Rei crept up close to him,

"Finding something out." He said holding up the keys.  "Did you or did you not rob the BBA?" He asked looking straight into Kai's crimson eyes.  Kai looked directly back at him,

"No."  Rei looked saddened,

"How can I believe you?" He asked.

"By this."  Kai leant forward and kissed Rei gently on the lips.  They broke away gasping,

"That'll do." Rei said, overwhelmed by Kai's show of emotions.  Rei kissed Kai again as he bent down to free Kai from his metal restraints.  Kai smiled up at the Chinese blader and Rei smiled back down at him.

"Come on, let's go."  Rei whispered pulling Kai up.

They ran down the hall as fast as they could, picking up guards as they went.  They burst out the doors narrowly avoiding bullets firing this way and that.  Suddenly Rei screamed and collapsed on the ground.  Kai ran back and picked him up, continuing to run, he looked down at Rei,

"Rei, Rei.  Are you alright?" He asked as he ran down an alleyway and hid behind a dustbin.  Rei looked up at Kai with half-open eyes,

"Ka-ai?"

"I'm her Rei, don't worry.  As soon as these guys stop chasing us, we'll go back to the hotel and explain this all to the team.  They'll believe you." Kai said stroking Rei's hair gently.  Rei smiled up at him before blacking out.  Kai looked out the opening at the end of the alley and after seeing no one, he ran all the way back to the hotel.

            Max winced as Tyson let out another loud snore and pulled the pillow closer around his ears.  He looked over at Kenny, who was in roughly the same situation, but he was typing on Dizzi.

"Will someone put a sock in his mouth?  I'm trying to work over here." Dizzi said as several blade parts appeared on her screen.

"That's not such a bad idea..." Said Max scheming.  Kenny was about to say something in return when a loud knock on the door caught their attention.  Max jumped up and ran out the room to the front door.  He gasped at the sight he saw, Kai, who was drenched in rain, carrying and equally wet Rei in his arms.  Kenny walked up and stared at Kai,

"You're supposed to be in jail!" He said. Kai glared at him.

"MOVE!" He shouted pushing roughly past them.  Max and Kenny followed him as he walked into their bedroom and laid Rei on Max's bed.

"How did you escape?" Max asked timidly.

"Rei came and let me out." He said, still not taking his attention off his koi.

"But, why?" Asked Kenny, not understanding (A/N: He may be smart, but he has no common sense.)  Kai looked up at him and Max,

"Because he believes me," His cold expression softened, "Please, please believe me.  I didn't do it.  If I could just find out who did."  Tyson, who had woken up during Kai's pleadings, looked astonished.

"Kai, Mr. Sourpuss, begging.  Guys, I think he may be telling the truth."  Max nodded,

"Kai, we will find out who did it and clear your name, you with us Chief?" Kenny sighed and nodded,

"What've I got to lose?"

Tyson, Kenny and Max walked along the deserted streets of Moscow, it was 8:00 AM and they had agreed to see Mr. Dickenson, in hope of finding a clue to help them clear Kai's name.  Tyson whined the whole way, till they arrived at the five star hotel where Mr. Dickenson was staying.  The walked up the steep steps and through the golden, handled doors.  They looked around in awe as they journeyed down the long, red velvet carpet leading up to the dining hall.  They figured he would be there since it was quite early in the morning and it was around the usual time of breakfast.  They walked down a marbled hall until they got to a large, white room filled with mahogany tables and expensive foods, you'd have to be a millionaire to afford.  They scanned the room until they found him, he was sitting at a table talking to a tall, brown haired woman in a suit and eating some neatly prepared French toast.  He saw them and walked over to greet the bladers.  As soon as he got near, they began to fire him with questions, which he agreed to answer over some more breakfast, which they gladly accepted.

Rei slowly opened his eyes and tiredly sat up in his bed.  He looked around at the room, one bed was neat apart from the occasional scatter of Beyblade parts, another bed was very messy and covered with bits of pizza and crisps adding an awful odour to the room, the last bed, the one he was one, was surrounded by candy wrappers and soft toys.  He guessed he was in Tyson, Max and Kenny's room (I wonder how.)  Rei climbed out of bed and stumbled towards the door.  He let out a yelp as he tripped over something on the floor.  He looked back to find the culprit and saw Kai's bag.  He reached over to untangle his foot from the strap.  He gasped as a file labelled 'BBA Confidential' tumbled out.  He picked it up and looked it over,

"Kai."

******************************

Wow, long chapter.  Oh well, please review.     


	3. Goodbye

Hey, I'm trying to update all my fics, so if you read any of my others, they should be updated soon.

Disclaimer: I still don't own Beyblade, I would like to, but don't.

*********************************

"Kai." Rei whispered letting the file drop to the floor.  He sat on there for several minutes just staring in shock at the file.  'Was he lying?  Did he really steal it?  Or is he being framed again?  There's evidence against him, but...' He finally decided to pick up the stolen file and ask Kai about it.  He walked out the room into the lounge, where Kai was sipping some tea.

"Kai?" Rei asked, his voice trembling as he spoke.  Kai turned around to face him,

"What is it Rei?" He asked, his tone unusually calm.

"W-why was this in you-your bag?" He asked, fear hinting in his voice.  Kai stood up and smiled at Rei, it wasn't his sweet caring smile, nor his cruel smirk, it was evil, pure evil.  Rei stepped back as Kai advanced slowly,

"K-Kai?" Rei asked, his whole body trembling as he looked into Kai's dark eyes.

"Yes Rei, it's me." He took another step forward, "And I'm surprised you haven't figured it out by now."

"F-figured out what?" Rei asked backing away.

"I took the file." He smiled as Rei gasped,

"Y-you lied?"  Kai laughed cruelly,

"Yes Rei." He started playing with the knives in the knife block, "But you know, I can't let you go around telling people."  He took a few more steps forward as he drew a knife from the block.  Rei backed away further,

"K-Kai.  No." He was breathing heavily now.  Kai smiled more at his 'koi's' fear.

"Yes Rei." Kai laughed, "I really did like you Rei, but I just can't trust you to keep this secret."

"No, Kai." Rei whimpered, he wanted to run, but his feet were rooted to the spot.

"Goodbye."  Kai plunged the knife deep into Rei's stomach.  Rei gasped for air as he fell to the floor.  A look of sadness crossed Kai's face for a second before being taken over by his cruel smile.  He walked out the room laughing.

"K-Kai." Rei whispered, his voice was hoarse and weak.  He fell unconscious with those words, unable to stay awake anymore.

******************************************

Ok, that was a short chapter, but I wanted to end on a cliffy.        


End file.
